Another day
by looney.pink.luv
Summary: Bella has a job at a the main gossip magazine in newyork. When she and alice have to interview Edward Cullen, the captain of the lions, Bellas emotions change and things happen for the best...... please read ! xxrated T just in case!
1. Work

Hi ! this is my very first ff !!! YAY !! i will hopefully get up chapters asap !!

love ya !!

looney xx

* * *

Another day - chapter one.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee-

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing In my ears. I got out of bed and jumped in a freezing cold shower. When I got out there was a message on my phone from Alice.

To : Bella

From : Alice

Wakey wakey Bella !! I will pick you up for work in 10 minutes !!

Bi xoxox

I moaned at the fact that I had to go to work today. I looked out side my window and it was raining, heavy. I was very grateful for my best friend, Alice, to be picking me up for work but I knew she would want to go shopping afterwards. Alice honked her horn out side so I quickly got in to shelter from the rain.

" Hey Bella"

" Hi"

" sooooo please can we go shopping today after work" Alice squeaked, and popped the "p" at me, who can resist that ?

" fine, but I'm very busy at work today there was a huge football game and I have to interview one of the players so I might not get off until late" as soon as I said that I saw Alice's face fall, she was very disappointed. After a very short drive we soon arrived at work. Me and Alice are both writers and work for the main gossip magazines in New York.

"Ladies your finally here !! I need you to head down to the football stadium and talk to the captain of the team, his name is Edward Cullen. There is an interview appointment at 12, so hurry or you will be late." My boss ordered us out the door very quickly, so we got in the car and drove to the stadium.

"Wow, wow, wow !! We're going to meet the captain of the lions !!" Alice screamed into my ear. I don't understand how such a small pixie can have such a loud voice.

"Ouch, do you have to scream so loudly ?" I said whilst rubbing my ear.

" Yes ! Have you never seen a picture of Edward Cullen ?? He is like the hottest man in New York !!" she said screaming again.

" No and I don't care very much. I'm just doing my job."

" Yes, your doing your job and meeting the hottest man like ever."

" Whatever" whist saying that we pulled into the stadium on time for our interview.

* * *

R&R Pretty please !! with a cherry on top !!

thanxs xx :) :D :P


	2. The interview

Chapter two

I looked at my watch for the second time wondering why Edward Cullen hasn't turned up yet. Unlike me, Alice was jumping around in her seat like she was waiting to open a present. I really didn't see the fascination in Edward Cullen, Alice was so excited it was starting to worry me.

As I was doodling on my notepad I heard the double doors swing open. I snapped my head up and was meet by a pair of bright emerald green eyes.

EPOV

I was late again ! As my car pulled up outside the stadium I was met by a swarm of people, the paparazzi. Lights shining from every direction around me, I quickly put my hand in front of my face and ran towards the entrance. As much as I loved football, the paparazzi were killing me and I hated it.

I knew why I was hear, it was another one of those interviews with someone from a magazine. It is always the same questions about the same things.

I walked into the little interviewing room and saw two ladies sitting on the chairs in front of the table. I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful brunette in front of me. As I looked up I was met by a pair of big brown eyes, as much as I wanted to look away, I was mesmerized by her.

BPOV

He stared at me, and I continued to stare at him. I couldn't quite bring myself to look away, that was until Alice coughed loudly which made me look away and turn into a tomato.

I could see why Alice was so excited, it was like I was sitting in front of a god. Whilst Alice was asking all the questions and flirting, I simply wrote down the answers and drooled over his angelic voice. I would look up from my work and see him staring at me which only resulted in me turning another shade of pink.

Before long we had finished the interview and were making our way back to car when someone was calling for us. Me and Alice both turned around and saw Edward running towards us.

"Hi, sorry I didn't quite catch your name ?" And then I realised he was talking to me.

" Sorry," I stuttered " My name is Bella" I whispered

" Ok, can I get your phone number ? I would like to meet up some time" I was shocked. He just asked for my phone number.

"Sure, can I just, um, see your, um, phone please" I said quietly. And sure enough he handed me his phone so I could type in the familiar number.

I handed it back after typing in the 11 digit number to his phone. As I did I saw his face lit up and he smiled.

"Thanks, I'll call you later" he smiled again and ran back into the stadium leaving me gob-smacked.

I heard Alice laughing next to me and I was sure it was because of my expression.

"OMG Bells you just gave Edward Cullen your phone number !!" Alice screamed into my ear.

"Alice it was only my mobile number nothing special"

If only she knew how much I cared. I was screaming with enjoyment inside.


	3. The phone call

Soz for the wait :S i am going to write 4 chapters and then add them to together, sso you will have to wait for those!!

looney xx

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter three

I lay awake all night thinking about when Edward Cullen would phone. It seemed like he really did like me, but I wasn't sure if I liked him. Of course he is very good looking and his bronze messy hair amazed me. But to me its about peoples personalities. Edward Cullen is a celebrity and I think maybe that his fame and glory takes over his life. I need to find out what he is like on the inside.

I fell asleep on that thought and woke up to the sound of a screeching scream. I shot up in bed and ran to Alice's room, only to find Alice sitting on her bed with clothes thrown around the room angrily.

"Alice what is wrong with you ?" I shouted at her angrily.

"I have nothing to wear today!" she sobbed.

" Alice you have four double wardrobes full of clothes and your telling me you have nothing to wear ?" I said very confused as to why she needed more clothes.

" But I have worn it all before!" she shouted.

" Then can't you wear it again?"

" Maybe" she said looking confused. My stomach growled telling me it was time for breakfast. I quickly cooked my self some scrambled eggs and toast. Whilst I was eating, I heard my mobile ringing. I froze, what if it was Edward ? What do I say ? Than I realized it eas still ringing so I ran a picked it up saying a hasty hello.

"Hi, is this Bella ?"

"Hi" I said quietly.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you would like to meet up sometime?"

" Um, sure, I would love to"

"Could you meet me at RR's café tomorrow at 2 ?"

"Sure, I will see you there"

" Great, bye Bella" He hung up and I was still standing there after 5 minutes. I can't believe I was going on a date with Edward Cullen. I was screaming inside, this is the best day of my life.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

R&R please, with ice cream ontop and sprinkles :P

lol looneyxx


	4. Sorry important AN

_Hey, hey, hey !!! _

_Sorry this isn't another chappy, but it is really important !! _

_I am having second thoughts about continuing my story ?! _

_If you think I should continue the story please let me know through reviews!! I have the biggest writers block in the whole world !! _

_Thanks xxx _

_Looney _


	5. The date

I am soooooo sorry about the wait for this chapter !!!! as you know i had a HUGE writters block and had nooo ideas for the date, thanxs so much for being supportive and helping me ! :D

* * *

Alice came out holding a very small black dress.

"no way am I wearing that Alice, were going to a café, not a night club" Edward had phoned again earlier today to tell me directions, I had never heard of the café before. It was in the middle of no where and very secluded.

"yes you are!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"nooo, please can I wear something comfy" I pouted the "p", which is a tip I picked up from Alice.

"I wish I never taught you that" she said in a quiet voice, I had won I would be wear what I wanted to wear for a change. It was my favourite top, Abercrombie and Fitch, and a pair of ripped jeans. With my blue satin coat, and blue flats.**(picture will be on profile soon!)**

-0o/\*/\o0-

I looked at the directions again to make shore I hadn't gotten lost, and to my surprise I was going in the right direction. I turned another corner which lead me into a woods and along a dirt road. After driving for what felt like hours I soon arrived at a small cottage with a sign saying R&R café.

I turned off the car and got out. There standing by the entrance was Edward. He was holding a red rose and was wearing a very relaxed outfit of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey" I said quietly. He handed me the rose, said hello and embraced me in a hug.

"Come on, they sell great ice cream in here" he said and took my hand, leading us into the small café. It was beautiful and very old, I loved it. There were photos everywhere and dirty rustic tables filed the floor. It wasn't somewhere I would think a famous football player would come, it was in the middle of nowhere and very secluded. We stood up to the counter and waited for someone to serve us.

"I want to order you something I have every time I come here." he said sounding very excited, for some reason I couldn't work out. I nodded weakly and let him order. We left the counter and walked over to a table, holding the stickiest looking ice-cream I have ever seen.

"Stick your spoon in and take a bite" he said. Waiting anxiously for my answer.

"Ok, I'll try, but it looks grouse!" I said sounding slightly confused and amused. He laughed and urged on for me to eat. I dug in my spoon and pulled out a big sticky spoonful of ice cream mess. I put in my mouth and my eyes popped out of my head at how nice it was.

"Wow, that is so nice" I said sticking my spoon in for more. He laughed and we eat until we felt sick. We talked about hobbies and things we liked and things we disliked. And it turns out that Edward is a completely different person to what the magazines and newspaper make him out to be.

We left the café laughing about a story Edward told me from his childhood.

I looked up and was met with a pair of emerald eyes inches away from my face. He leaned in and I instantly felt my face flush red. He parted his lips and kissed me very gently on the lips.

"Maybe we could meet up again soon?" he said a crooked smile appearing on his face.

"I would love to" I said, he kissed me on the cheek, got in his car and rode away.

* * *

Of course, dont forget to reveiw !!! i would love you for ever and ever if you did !! :) :P :D ;)

love ya millions, looney xx


	6. The date epov

hey hey hey,

this is the date in edwards point of veiw !! hope you like it

looney xxxx

* * *

I paced back and forth across my living room floor, waiting for it to be time to meet Bella. I couldn't get her off my mind all day, she haunts me, and I just want more of her.

I decided to leave half an our early to buy her a rose. I stopped at the flower shop and brought her a white rose, I thought she was elegant and this described her perfectly.

I arrived with only five minutes to spare, holding the rose and a very happy foolish grin on my face. Only than did I start to panic. Was I dressed ok? Would she like the café ? Does she like ice cream ? Is she allergic to it ? I was very paranoid and getting very impatient. I looked down and decided that what I had on looked fine, I wore a pair of jeans and a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I think I looked casual and I hoped she would like it.

Than I heard the loudest roar of a car and it pulled into the car park. Out came the most beautiful girl, I will rephrase that, out came the most beautiful angel I have ever seen. Her name was Bella.

She walked up to me and said :

"Hey" I handed her the rose, said hello and embraced her in a hug. She was so soft and gentle and smelt like strawberries. I let go and took her hand.

"Come on, they sell great ice cream in here" I lead her into the small café and waited to be served. This is the very first place I came too when my fame over took my life. It was somewhere I could escape and no one knew about it. I have always felt comfortable around here, I could be my self and relax. I felt the place needed to shared with someone special to me, Bella.

"I want to order you something I have every time I come here." I said sounding very excited, for some reason I couldn't't work out myself. Bella nodded weakly and let me order. We left the counter and walked over to a table, holding the stickiest looking ice-cream in the whole of New York.

I was very anxious to know if she liked it or not. "Stick your spoon in and take a bite" I said.

"Ok, I'll try, but it looks grouse!" she said sounding nervous. I quickly urged her on to take a bite. She stuck her spoon in and took a bite of the ice cream. Her eyes bulged and she looked very shocked. "Wow, that is so nice" she said, taking a big spoonful and shoving it in her mouth. I think we ate until we felt sick, because I was ready to puke. We talked about literally everything, I found out loads about Bella and I'm shore she thinks I'm strange but I don't mind. Bella is the first person I have taken on a date since I became a footballer, ad it was special and meant everything to me.

We left laughing about a story from my childhood. I looked down into Bella's beautiful brown eyes and leaned in. She blushed and I parted my lips as bella closed her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Maybe we could meet up again soon?" I said a crooked smile appearing on my face.

"I would love to" she said, I kissed her on the cheek, left and rode away.

I couldn't wait to see again.

* * *

hope it was ok ??!!! :D love ya millions !!! please reveiw reveiw reiveiw it makes me happy which means more chapters !! :P

looney xxx :D :P :)


	7. WOW AN

Wow you guys have to be the best readers ever !! I have counted all of my reviews and I have got 100 !!!!! Yay, I love you guys so much for all of those reviews !! I am the happiest person on earth !!

Love ya millions,

Looney xxx

:P:D:):D:P:):D:P:):D:P:):D:P:):D:P:)


	8. The next day

hey hey hey, i am super sorry for not updating sooner. if im honest i totaly forgot about the story !! :D :P :)

* * *

Bpov

I shot up out of bed and answered the phone.

"hello"

"hello Bella" a smooth angel like voice said.

"hi Edward" I replied.

"umm I was just wondering if you would like to meet again tomorrow night?"

"I woulllllddd lllove tttoo"" smooth Bella. Real smooth.

"great, I will pick you up at seven."

After exchanging numbers and addresses, we hung up with him calling me beautiful. I mean me, plain old Bella Swan got called beautiful. I was in shock, I was going on another date with Edward Cullen. I think he must really like me. The kiss from last night was super amazing, I cant believe I kissed him. And then it hit me, what if I was joke or if I was being pulled along for the ride. I could be a public embarrassment. Note to self: ask Edward about how he feels towards me.

I put that thought behind me and called Alice for a major fashion lesson. And of course that involves a big, BIG shopping trip. We got in the car and drove to the New York shopping centre which is full of all different types of clothes stores, which is AKA: Alice heaven.

"sooo, do you know were Edward is taking you?" asked a very excited Alice.

"no but he did say that I need to dress fancy, real fancy"

"ooohhhh you could wear a cocktail dress" Alice squealed.

She dragged me to every store in the shopping centre. Me feet ached and I had a major headache from all of Alice's jabbering. But it was all put to good use, I got a gorgeous cocktail dress that looked amazing. It was light purple and hung to me in all the right places. (**picture of dress on profile)** I was so excited for tomorrow, I can't wait.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it !!!! i had to stop there, sorry. :( it was all i could write up at the moment.

luv ya millions =]

looney xx P.S please reveiw !! =]


	9. Sooooooooo Sorrryyy

To All Readers Who Read My Story . . . . .

I am Sooo Sorryyy About Not Writting sooner

i have decided to not continue my story.

for many reasons i guess, but i just don't want to write but instead read the storys here on fan fiction.

im looking for someone who would happily take over the story and continue. please pm me if you are interested !

thanxs

ssssooorrryyyyy x 1000000000000 lol :D

love ya millions x

looney xxx


End file.
